Virago
by bloomsburry
Summary: The moment Thanos snaps his fingers, half the population of the entire universe simply vanishes from existence, which even includes Sakura's universe. When her team mates turn to dust, Sakura searches for the reason behind their disappearance. And once she does, Haruno Sakura goes on a suicide mission...and that is to kill Thanos with her bare hands. (Spoilers for Avengers:Endgame)
1. Chapter 1

"NO!" Sakura yells as her last team-mate, Uzumaki Naruto, begins to disintegrates into dust. "No, not you too Naruto!"

"Sakura…" her blonde-haired friend manages to say before he too vanishes from existence.

"What's happening?!" She cries out later on with tears streaming down her face. "What's happening to the world?!"

She wonders in complete agony after she watched her beloved team mates vanish before her eyes.

She doesn't know what happened in that moment yet, but she will soon know when she begins searching for answers at the edges of her world.

.

.

.

It takes her three years to find the answers to the reason half of the population in her world disappeared.

At the edge of the world, Sakura finally finds her answer there.

It is through an old woman with foresight, who has seen the cause of Sakura's despair.

"His name is Thanos," the old woman says to her. "He is the reason half of our population vanished from existence."

"What did he do?" She asks the woman, rage filling her heart. "And how did he do it?"

"It is through the Infinity Stones place in the Infinity gauntlet that he is able to do what he has done." the crone replies, "With the snap of his fingers, he can alter reality and do with it as he will."

"How do I stop him?" Sakura inquires.

"It is hard for me to tell…." the old woman tells her. "All I can say is that it requires for you to travel far from our world and into another without being able to return...But can you do it?"

"Yes, I can." She responds with determination. "I will find a way to do so."

"I hope you understand that this is a suicide mission, child." the woman warns her. "You will be on your own when you do this task."

"It doesn't matter if I'm alone or not on this mission. I'm not afraid to do what must be done," is Sakura's brave reply.

"Then, I will tell you the secret in accomplishing your mission Haruno Sakura." the woman begins in a serious tone. "So listen closely child...In that world, they have what you call the Avengers Initiative and they are the heroes of that world…"

.

.

.

She appears without warning in their world.

There is no explosion of light or trumpeting sound to herald her arrival.

She just simply appears in the middle of the battlefield even as the war rages on around her.

For a second, Sakura stands there surveying her surroundings, where she immediately notices the alien army that belongs to Thanos and the human army from the place called Wakanda.

The old woman has debriefed her of what Sakura should expect in this world and has already given her the location of where Thanos is going to be.

In this moment, her target will be running after the Infinity Gauntlet and Sakura will have to stop him before he takes it.

_I'm in the Endgame now, _is all she thinks before Haruno Sakura launches herself forward in search for the Infinity Gauntlet.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, up in the air, Tony Stark instantly notices the pink-haired woman who appeared out of thin air and asks Friday for a better visual.

"Who is that?" He asks Friday as he gazes down at the woman who is running amidst the chaos around her.

"Identification unknown, Sir," comes Friday's swift response. "All search results from facial recognition comes up nothing in our data banks."

"Do you think she's an enemy Friday?" He inquires as he flies closer to the pink-haired woman, who seems to be going in one direction and that is towards a certain boy in a Spider-suit. Peter Parker who is currently running around with the Infinity Gauntlet in his hand.

"There's only one way to find out, Sir."

"I need to engage then," Tony Stark says before he swoops down towards the unknown woman.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Virago**_ \- is a strong brave, or warlike woman; a woman who demonstrate exemplary and heroic qualities.

.

.

.

She is running after the male figure with the Infinity Gauntlet when someone suddenly lands on her path with a gleam of metal. A man in red and gold iron suit blocks her way from reaching her goal.

At once, Sakura comes to a complete halt.

"Where do you think you are going, cotton candy?" the man behind the iron suit says in his foreign language.

Sakura, of course, has studied and learned the language before she came into that world and so she understand what the man said.

"I know who you are..." She says to him, looking straight into the eye holes of the iron suit. "You are Iron Man."

The old crone has told Sakura all about Iron Man and what he can possibly do during the war with Thanos. The old woman has told her that Tony Stark will die if Sakura doesn't interfere with what is about to happen.

So Sakura vows that she will do what needs to be done to save him and the rest of the people who vanished.

"So you already know who I am but I still don't know who you are and whose side you are fighting for," comes the man's unhurried statement.

"My name is Haruno Sakura and you don't need to worry about anything else because I'm on your side. I'm here to defeat Thanos." She informs him.

_And stop you from sacrificing yourself._ Sakura adds in thought as she regards the man.

"It's hard for me to trust your words, pinky." Tony Stark says to her. "Especially when you seem dead-set on running after the Infinity Gauntlet."

"I only want to relieve the person who carries it and place it back where it belongs," comes her reply, but she already knows the man won't believe her.

Hence, Sakura decides right then and there to create a distraction for the man.

"I can hardly believe that," Tony Stark says to her but Sakura is already moving as she replies, "I know you don't believe me, but you will soon know that I'm only telling the truth."

Her hand flashes in a blink of an eye as she performs the clone jutsu.

**Tiger. Boar. Ox. Dog. **

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sakura exclaims as she finishes the clone jutsu with a Dog hand seal. Immediately, four clones appear in a burst of smoke on either side of her.

"What in the -?!" She hears Tony Stark utter in surprise at the sight of her clones. Then, the man becomes on guard as he raises his hands with the beams pointed in her direction.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." She tells the man, who now looks ready to attack her.

However, before Tony Stark can shoot beams from his hands at her, Sakura makes a sign with her left hand.

"It was nice meeting you, Tony Stark." She says to him.

And with a burst of Sakura petals, she teleports away from there.

Now that her clones will serve as a distraction for Iron Man, Sakura is certain that the man will have no time to sacrifice himself and die.

.

.

.

Sakura appears a good distance away from the stand-off between Iron Man and her clones, where she instantly searches for Peter Parker, or Spider-Man, as the old woman has told her.

It doesn't take a few seconds for her to catch sight of the young man in the Spider-suit.

It appears that Spider-Man has found himself a ride.

Peter Parker is up in the air and is currently flying on top of a winged horse and is headed towards the car that contain the time-travelling machine.

However, before she can do anything else, there are explosions everywhere around her. The cannons from the alien spaceship starts firing down upon them, not even caring if they hit their allied forces.

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **_Is sounds as the cannons exploded on the ground, scattering the alien and human army alike. Sakura leaps to avoid the coming explosions.

Instantly, every sorcerers begin erecting golden barriers in the air while the rest runs and hides from the firing cannons.

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **_There is a rain of debris around her while she repeatedly avoids the explosions.

"Damn!" She curses when a huge shrapnel nearly hits her in the face.

Then, Sakura gazes momentarily up at the enormous alien spaceship that is hovering above the skies and understands what she must do.

She gauges the distance between her and the enemy spaceship and finally decides.

"It's time to destroy some stuff," She mutters to herself.

And then with a flash of hand seal, she immediately teleports again, but this time she appears thousands of feet from the ground and right in front of Thanos' hovering mothership. It is still firing its cannons at the people on the ground.

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

For a second, she glances downwards and sees the thousands of people about to perish from the firing cannons if Sakura doesn't do anything about it.

So, before gravity can take her down, Sakura does what she does best.

She doesn't even think. She simply acts.

"Byakugo no In!" She shouts.

Black lines immediately appears over her face and all throughout her body as she activates her _Strength of a Hundred Seal_.

Then, without a thought, she begins pouring chakra into her right fist.

"SHANAROO!" She screams in all her fury as she raises her chakra-laden fist, aims it at Thanos' mothership, and punches. _HARD._

There is loud _**BOOM!**_ As a great reverberation sweeps throughout the ship at the force of her punch. A second later, Thanos' mothership flies backwards a good distance away, where it begins to tear apart and explode from the inside with a consecutive booming sounds.

_**BOOM! BOOM! **__**BOOM! **_are the sounds as the mothership exploded.

Afterward, the mothership begins to tip forward as it breaks apart and falls from the skies.

In that moment, Sakura simply vanishes in the air and appears somewhere else after sighting her quarry.

.

.

.

There is a huge explosion above them as Thanos' mothership was destroyed. Soon, debris is raining down upon them and down in the battlefield.

"Holy shit!" Peter Parker exclaims after watching the enormous spaceship jolt backwards like someone has punched it.

"Who did that?" He asks the strange woman who is currently flying the winged horse.

"It doesn't matter who did it." Valkyrie replies as they weave in and out of the falling debris. "So long as the ship and those cannons are destroyed."

"They must be really strong to destroy Thanos' mothership." Peter remarks. "Did you see how the ship suddenly flies backwards like someone just punch it? I think even Thor can't do that despite him being a God."

"Then, the person that destroyed Thanos' mothership is probably stronger than we imagined." Valkyrie replies. "We can only hope that he does something else that can stop the - "

"I'll be taking that," a new voice interrupts and Peter Parker turns to the side and sees a pink-haired woman standing there. He instantly gapes at the strange woman who has suddenly appeared out of thin air beside him.

He hears Valkyrie gasps of surprise and he instantly knows that the pink-haired woman has successfully crept on their guard.

And before Spider-Man can do anything else, the pink-haired woman's hands flashes forward. She moves so fast that her action is just a blur to Peter Parker. One moment he has the Infinity Gauntlet securely in his arm, and the next thing he knows, it's gone.

"Thank you, Spider-Man." The pink-haired woman says, smiling at him.

A moment later, the woman simply vanishes before his eyes in a burst of pink petals.

"Shit!" He curses out loud as soon as the woman disappears with the Infinity Gauntlet.

"Who was she?" Valkyrie asks him while she forces the winged-horse to come to a complete halt in the air.

"I don't know who she was," He replies. "All I know is that she has the Infinity Gauntlet now."

"Then, we are completely fucked." Valkyrie states.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura appears on the ground and starts running with the Infinity Gauntlet in hand. There is fighting every where she turns and she tries to avoid the many combatants in the battle ground while she waits for Thanos to notice her.

She doesn't need to wait long for she sees the purple Titan running towards her a distance away. His eyes zeroing on the Infinity Gauntlet that Sakura has in her grip.

However, before Thanos can reach her, Sakura is suddenly attack from above. Yellow light shoots towards her which comes from a flying woman with glowing golden eyes and a Mohawk.

The woman is wearing a red and blue suit as she flies towards Sakura. Her intent clear in the yellow curling light that she flings at the pink-haired kunoichi.

"I'm on your side!" Sakura shouts at the woman, whom she now realizes as Captain Marvel. Sakura swiftly avoids the golden beams aim at her which comes from the woman's glowing fists.

There is a crack and a **BOOM!** as debris explodes from the place where Sakura use to be as she avoids being killed by the other woman.

"If you are on our side, then give me the Infinity Gauntlet." Captain Marvel orders as she zooms in towards Sakura and hovers in front of her. The woman's fists begins to produce crackling light as she aims it at Sakura's chest.

Sakura doesn't even hesitate when she replies.

"Alright!" She says right before throwing the Gauntlet towards Carol Danvers, who catches it in time.

Captain Marvel glances at the gauntlet for a moment before flying hastily away. In the distance, she sees Thanos change direction and follows after the other woman.

Sakura lets out a sigh of relief at the realization that the woman hasn't notice that the gauntlet is a fake. A perfect henge of the original one, which she has transformed from a kunai.

"Plan B it is then," She mutters as she runs after Thanos.

.

.

.

"Who is that?" Thor asks Steve Rogers who has raise Mjolnir and is busy electrocuting a bunch of aliens with lightning strikes. The smell of burnt flesh and ozone afterward is so strong that Thor wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"Who are we talking about Thor?" Captain America asks as he turns towards the blonde God.

"The girl with pink hair. Do you know her?" is Thor's question as he looks somewhere a distance away to Steve's right.

Steve follows Thor's gaze and instantly sees a girl with pink hair running towards a certain purple Titan.

"She looks like she is headed towards Thanos," Steve remarks.

"I can see that, Captain." Thor replies.

"Perhaps we should go to him as well." Steve says while he raises his shield and hammer up.

"I agree, let's defeat him once and for all." The God of Thunder says as he hitches Stormbreaker into his shoulder.

.

.

.

Activating her Strength of a Hundred Seal, Sakura silently but swiftly sneaks up behind the running titan. With black lines appearing all throughout her face and body, she runs the remaining distance between her and Thanos and jumps.

**BAM! **She slams right in the middle of Thanos' back with her feet first.

Instantly, the purple bastard goes flying forward at her sudden attack, where Thanos ends up sprawled into the ground with a resounding crack of earth a distance away. His face hitting dirt like he has been thoroughly taken by surprise.

Throughout the years after the disappearance of her friends, Sakura has accumulated a shocking amount of chakra into her Seal that she can practically destroy an entire Mountain easily, or even half the moon. Taking Thanos unawares with a kick in the back is one of the things she can do now, especially when she has prepared herself for this battle three years ago. She knows that she is far stronger and faster than Thanos who moves slowly because of his height and bulk.

She may not be a God, but Sakura has the strength of hundred, or even beyond that, that making the purple giant bleed is even possible now. She has made it possible after years of training and preparing for this inevitable moment.

Because that's what she is…

Haruno Sakura is _Inevitable. _

"Fight me, you purple asshole!" she shouts while she waits for him to stand up and regain his footing. "I've been waiting for the moment to fight you! So stand up and fight me!"

"I don't know who you are, girl." Thanos rumbles as he slowly stands up from the ground with his face still covered in dirt.

"You will know me soon enough!" Sakura says angrily while she launches herself at him.

With her hands glowing with chakra, she leaps forward and aims a punch towards Thanos' face, who immediately blocks it with his hand.

**CRACK!**

To Sakura's satisfaction, she hears the sound of his hand breaking beneath her fist and she sees the flicker of surprise in Thanos' eyes at her surprising strength.

"Yes, I'm strong you son-of-bitch!" Sakura says to the giant of a man as she lifts her knee and aims it towards Thanos' ribcage.

At once, the giant man let's her fist go while he stumbles back and avoids Sakura's attack.

Sakura's knee brushes empty air while she drops to the ground. The earth cracks beneath her feet as she stands there and assess her opponent for a moment.

She observes that Thanos seems to favoring his left side, considering what she did to his right hand. She notes the limp way he carries his right hand and immediately understands that he won't be able to use it to snap his fingers.

"What are you?!" Thanos demands as Sakura finally charges forward to attack him once more.

"I am..._Inevitable_." Sakura says in a mocking tone while she raises her chakra-laden fists. The glow of her hands reflecting on her face as she run towards the giant of a man. Her emerald eyes almost glowing green as she aims her fist towards Thanos' face once more.

This time, the Titan has the sense to avoid her punch by swiftly stepping away from her. However, Sakura is faster than the giant and hastily slams her chakra-enhanced foot against Thanos' kneecap.

There is an audible **SNAP**ing sound as Thanos' knee fractures beneath Sakura's foot. Thanos let out a grunt of pain while he immediately goes down on one knee in front of her.

Not waiting for the Titan to recover like before, Sakura straightens up, raises her glowing fist, and punches Thanos hard in the face. Once, twice, three times that Thanos' head snaps back a couple of times from the force of her punch. At once, Sakura can feel his nose breaks beneath her fist. Purple blood instantly spurting from the Titan's broken nose, where the blood splatters Sakura's red shirt.

Sakura's mouth curl in disgust as she looks down at the groaning giant before her.

However, Sakura is merciless and has an unforgiving nature.

"Which hand did you use to snap your fingers?" She asks in a deadly tone as stands before the kneeling Titan.

Thanos' does not reply, but simply glares at her with such hatred that will make anyone run in terror. But not Sakura.

Haruno Sakura is not afraid of a mad tyrant, especially Thanos.

The only emotion she feels in the moment is the desire for revenge.

"It no longer matters now," She says coldly as she looks straight into Thanos' eyes without flinching.

Pumping chakra into her hands until it resembles a fine glowing blade, Sakura says to the Mad Titan, "I will cut the function of your fingers to the point that you won't be able to use them."

"I will see to it that you won't be able to snap your fingers forever." She tells Thanos' whose eyes has widen at the sight of her chakra blades.

Then, with a flash of movements, too fast for normal eyes to see, except Thanos. Sakura merely shifts her weight to the side right before she brings her chakra blades down on Thanos' arms.

"NAAAWWW!" Thanos manages to howl through his broken nose as Sakura's chakra blades sinks into his shoulders where it immediately severe the nerves that connects to his arm. Completely rendering the function of his arms and hands useless.

Afterward, Sakura steps back from her handiwork and finds herself thoroughly please with what she has done to the Titan.

Thanos now kneels before her with his arms hanging limply from his shoulders. His face badly bruise from Sakura's punches while blood continues to ooze from the giant's broken nose.

However, his eyes seems to gleam with so much hate and fury as he looks at Sakura.

Around her the fighting seems to cease. She can almost feel the thousands of eyes on her as she makes a stand against the Titan.

"Who are you truly?" Thanos asks almost quietly for her to hear.

But she hears him all the same.

So she answers the mad Titan, "Do you want to know who I am?"

The giant simply nods his head in reply.

"My name is of no consequence," She tells him while she finally deactivates the genjutsu surrounding her right hand and she slowly reveals the real Infinity Gauntlet that she has been wearing all along.

The six Infinity stones gleam brilliantly in her hand as she stares into the Titan's eyes.

"Because I am not of this universe," She says to Thanos, whose eyes has widen into saucers as Sakura presses her thumb and index finger together.

It seems the entire battlefield is holding its breath. The quite almost deafening in that moment.

"But I want you to remember my face once I end this game," She says to the Titan, who is shock motionless at the sight of her wearing the Infinity Gauntlet.

"Because I am..._**Haruno Sakura**_." She says to Thanos right before she snaps her fingers.


End file.
